


The Greatest Gift of All

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Slightly suggestive, chlolya, day 4: surprise, ml crackmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Chloe has prepared the perfect gift for Alya for her birthday.





	The Greatest Gift of All

Day 4: Surprise!

Alya dumped popcorn into a bowl, glancing at the clock with a pensive frown. She was late, though she should have expected as much. Her girlfriend always liked to look her best, even if they were just staying in to watch a movie. It went against her pride or something like that.

“Are you gonna be ready sometime this century?” She called up the hall, listening as she heard movement stirring before the bedroom door opened, and Chloe Bourgeois leaned against the door frame with a seductive grin dressed in the little black dress Alya liked.

“You’re late,” Alya stated, popping a few kernels into her mouth.

“You can’t rush beauty, darling,” Chloe cooed, puckering her lips, and Alya rolled her eyes. “Besides, I wanted to make sure your birthday present was perfect.”

“You got me a present?” Alya cocked an intrigued brow.

“Of course! I’m your girlfriend; why wouldn’t I get you a present?” She seemed slightly offended at the idea.

“Okay, what did you get me?” She asked, and Chloe bit back an impish grin before pulling a gift bow out from behind her back and placing it on her head.

“Surprise! It’s me!” She held her arms out in a token ‘tada’ stance, and Alya leaned against the wall with a smirk.

“Did you keep the receipt?” She snickered, and Chloe’s nose scrunched up grumpily.

“This dress isn’t the only thing I have on that you like to see me in ya know, and I don’t have to show it to you.” She folded her arms over her chest, and Alya moved to tug her closer, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you, Chlobear,” She said with a giggle.

“You’re welcome.” Chloe stuck her tongue out before sauntering passed her toward the living room, and Alya followed suit.

Maybe someday she’d quit teasing her, but that day certainly wasn’t today.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a short one! Hoping the next several will be this short. Gonna try and get caught up tonight and tomorrow then get ahead for next week. Hope you’re all enjoying this fine Crackmas! Be sure to follow mlcrackmas on tumblr for the list of prompts. You can still participate until Christmas Day, so get cracking!


End file.
